Come Together
by Narufan4ev
Summary: Well, I was listening to the song "Come Together" and just happened to think of Naruto... anyways what happens when free naturist meets a tough officer? SasuNaru smaller pairings HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Narufan4ev: Hello! If you've read any of my other work and wondering why I deleted them it's simply because… none of them had real endings!! (nervous laughter)**

**Yuki: WHAT?!? You deleted my story!!? I was the star!!**

**Narufan4ev: Ya well deal! I'm ashamed with myself as it is!!**

**Naruto: Sweet this stories all about me!! And I'm a… keeper of the forest? What does that even mean?**

**Narufan4ev: Well, you are like the people who protect and take care of the forest!**

**Naruto: I'm a hippie?**

**Narufan4ev: Not a hippie! Just a person who loves nature and wants to protect it! There's a difference you know!! **

**Sasuke: I'm not a hippie, right?**

**Narufan4ev: Not a hippie!! And no! You aren't… how should I put this… FREE enough. Like you always follow the rules! Ya know!**

**Sasuke: Phew! That's good to know!**

**Narufan4ev: Well, on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a computer, a key board, and Microsoft Word! So DON'T SUE ME!!!**

It was a normal day in the forest of Konoha. Animals were frolicking, nests were being made, angry protestors yelling at a line of construction workers coming towards the forest with big heavy machinery. Yep, normal day. At least normal since three days ago when it was announced that half of the forest would be cut down to make room for the new mall's parking lot. Of course the Keepers of the Forest didn't like this one bit. For gosh sake they've lived their whole lives protecting this forest and by God they weren't going to give it up this easily!

"Get away from this forest you horrible people!" yelled a protestor which was encouraged with cheers.

"You kill this forest, you kill life!!" another person yelled followed by 'Ya's and 'Speak it's from the other people. The construction workers were scowling at them and yelling get out of the way but not one person moved.

"Listen, we're just trying to do our jobs, now MOVE!" the construction workers yelled. In response the there was more yelling and protests. This continued late in tonight until the construction workers had to leave and go home. This was followed with cheers from the protestors until one stepped out and walked in front of them with a serious expression on his face. He flipped his long red hair over his shoulders as his face broke out into a fox-ish grin and his red eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Great job today! We managed to drive them out for a third night in a row!" Kyuubi yelled cheerfully to the crowd who began cheering. Kyuubi cut them off with a raise of his hand. "However, we must not let our guard down! They will probably bring more tomorrow. We must stay strong! But tonight we celebrate!!"

After he finished the crowd broke off into their own little circles. As the crowd dispersed three people walked up to Kyuubi. Well, two walked and one flung himself at Kyuubi who caught him in a fierce hug which the other returned.

"Kyuubi!" the small blond boy squealed while clutching his brother.

"Naruto," Kyuubi said back with a small smile as he set the younger boy down and ruffled his hair. He turned to face the other two. "Status?"

A woman stepped forward. Two long pig tails with flowers braided in were resting on her shoulders. She was tall and wearing a simple dress with v-neck that sowed off her humongous…(cough) well you get the point. She began to speak, "I have gathered enough herbs for medication to last us years. Without this forest where would Konoha get all of its medication! I mean seriously!"

"I know!" the man next to her agreed. He turned back to Kyuubi, his brown hair swaying freely. He, out of habit, lightly scratched the scar on his nose as he began to speak. "We also gathered plenty of food. Enough to last us months to come!"

"Good work Tsunade, Iruka. These construction workers have no idea who they are dealing with," Kyuubi said with a smirk. "We've lived on these grounds for years. We know the land far better then any other random individual!"

The two left after a nod of their heads. After they had joined their own circles Kyuubi turned to Naruto with a smile that was reserved for him only.

"So did you help them too today?" Kyuubi asked kindly. Naruto just pouted.

"Ya but it was boring!!" Naruto said childishly. "I want to be out with the protesters like you!!"

"No way," Kyuubi said simply much to the annoyance of Naruto.

"Why not?!" Naruto yelled pouting, crossing his arms, and stomping his foot. "I'm 15 years old!"

"Well, ya act like a five-year-old," Kyuubi said with a smirk as he saw his brothers attempt at a glare. "My answer is still no. You'll get yourself hurt."

"I-I hate you!" Naruto yelled as he turned on his heel and ran off into the woods. The older boy just sighed and waved off the looks people were giving him. He headed back to his rather large (like a house) tent that he and Naruto shared ever since their parents died in a horrible accident.

"Gosh Naruto," Kyuubi sighed and sat down on his futon which was next to a small fire place. He sat there and waited for his foolish brother.

**Narufan4ev: Well, there's the prologue!! Tell me if you liked it!**

**Kyuubi: God Naruto is so childish! I can't believe I have to deal with hime!**

**Naruto: Hey!!**

**Narufan4ev: Meh he won't stay like that forever. It's just 'cause ya baby him all the time!**

**Naruto: SEE!!**

**Narufan4ev: See it's called tough love! You gotta let him pick himself up! If he gets a broken leg you gotta let him **_**feel**_** the pain!**

**Naruto: Wait wha-?!?**

**Kyuubi: Oh I see! I'll try and use that sometime! Thanks!!**

**Narufan4ev: YAY!! We all learned something today! And guess what? I'm setting a date for chapter updates!!! The next chapter will be put up on February 2, 2008!! So keep an eye open!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narufan4ev: YES!! I did it!! I stuck to the time!!! WHOAA!!**

**Sasuke: That's not a big deal… authors have been doing that for ages. YOU were just too lazy.**

**Narufan4ev: SHUSHIE or else I'll make this story ItaNaru or better yet… ITASASU!! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!**

**Sasuke: (grabs a surprised Naruto out of nowhere) You wouldn't DARE…**

**Narufan4ev: Oh I dare AND I select truth!!**

**Sasuke: WEL- Wai- Wha?**

**Narufan4ev: Anyways moving on… TIME FOR THE STORY!!**

Naruto ran as far as his legs could carry him not even worrying about getting lost. He could easily talk the animals into helping him back home. He always had the strangest, yet useful, talents along with his brother. It wasn't long before Naruto ended up at a river. He always seemed to end up here when he was angry. The tranquility in the surroundings would always soothe him.

"Stupid older brother," Naruto said childishly while dipping his feet into the water. "He thinks he's SO cool just 'cause he can flip his hair! 'Oh look at me! I'm Kyuubi and I can flip my hair like a girl!' HMPH! Who does he think he is to tell me what to do?!"

He just sat there seething for a while, muttering words along the lines of 'stupid' and 'Kyuubi' (A/N bet you can't guess what he's saying! ), until he arrived at a solution to his problem, "I could just go fight on my own! I mean I'm turning 16 in like a week! That definitely entitles me to some say in what I do!"

Once he was done finalizing his 'brilliant' plan he stood up and started walking until he realized he was going the wrong way he was currently in Lost-ville. Population: Him.

"No problem, I'll just ask an animal," he reassured himself and started looking around. Not one animal. "Hm, that's weird. They must've been scared away by the heavy machinery…

"I'll just wait 'til morning and follow the sun east," Naruto said with a shrug. "This'll show Kyuubi I can take care of myself!"

He then proceeded to find a soft spot in the Earth to lie down on.

- the next day – with Kyuubi –

Kyuubi woke up from his slumber groggily. He looked around after remembering yesterday and when he found no Naruto erupted into panic. He ran out of the tent to see everyone already awake and ready to protest.

"Kyuubi-san! Good morning!" a cheerful voice from behind him. Kyuubi turned to see Iruka.

"Iruka have you seen Naruto?" Kyuubi asked calmly.

"No, not since yesterday, why?" Iruka said with a worried frown. Before Kyuubi could answer Tsunade ran up from behind them with a serious expression.

"Kyuubi-san!" she came to a stop in front of both men and gave a quick nod to Iruka before turning to face Kyuubi. "They've brought the police force!"

"This won't be good," Kyuubi said as he began to think of what to do. "You two tell the others to hold their positions until I come back. I'm going to take Hinata and Kiba to help me find Naruto."

"Yes," Iruka and Tsunade said simultaneously. The two quickly went back to the others. Kyuubi went to find Kiba and Hinata. As he searched for them he sighed, _I have a bad feeling about today…_

**Narufan4ev: Sorry it's so short… I'm too lazy to type anymore…**

**Sasuke: Why must **_**we **_**have such a lazy writer?**

**Naruto: Maybe we're just unlucky?**

**Narufan4ev: You know I'm standing right here…(eyebrow twitches)**

**Sasuke: Yea and?**

**Narufan4ev: Don't MAKE me sick Tsunade on you!!**

**Sasuke: (shivers from previous memories) I'll be good now… (gets into fetal position)**

**Naruto: You ARE evil…**

**Narufan4ev: Thank you! Next up date will be 2/9/08, k? See ya then!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Narufan4ev: I'm baaaack!! And really pissed off!!**

**Naruto: …**

**Sasuke: …**

**Itachi: Whoa…**

**Kyuubi: (snore)**

**Narufan4ev: Well?!**

**Naruto: What?**

**Narufan4ev: Aren't you going to ask me something?!**

**Sasuke: Ok… will you start the story already?**

**Narufan4ev: Grrr!! I'll tell you why I'm mad!! I got kicked off of Youtube!!**

**Naruto: (blush) You didn't post **_**those**_** videos did you?! (glances at a blushing Sasuke)**

**Narufan4ev: NO!! Those are for personal use only… but apparently I did some copyright things or something!! They didn't even send me an e-mail!! I mean seriously!!**

**Sasuke: Oh woe is you! Now can we get to the story?**

**Narufan4ev: Fine okay!**

Naruto woke to find himself in the middle of the woods underneath a rather large tree. He jumped up into a panic mode until he remembered what happened yesterday. He calmed down and stretched.

"Well, no point hangin' around here,"Naruto said with foxish grin in place. He looked in front of him to see the sun rising. "Time to protest!"

**BANG!**

He turned around and ran smack dab into the tree he was previously sleeping under. He stood there rubbing his head furiously for a few minutes.

"Ok time to protest _after_ I walk around the tree!" he yelled, back to his hyper self. He then walked around the tree. He walked for a while following the sun. He stopped a couple of animals asked them for directions. He also stopped a couple of times to eat some berries he deemed safe.

After walking for a while he finally began to see light coming through the thick trees. He rushed towards the light (**A/N: NOO Naruto don't head towards the light!! LOL Sorry**) and was abut to rush out of the woods when a surprising sight hit his eyes. He quickly ducked back behind a tree. In the clearing before him was a line of seven police cars. There apparently weren't any officers, as Naruto noticed, so he was about to walk out and try to find his way back to camp when a voice stopped him.

"Well, look what we found, brother," a thick voice said.

"Look indeed," a second voice replied.

-with Kyuubi-

Kyuubi along with Kiba and Hinata had been looking for awhile. Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, had traced Naruto's scent all the way up to the river but because of the water, couldn't trace anymore. Hinata then used her special eyes, that all of her family members had, to see Naruto's light footprints. Kyuubi even asked a few animals who had seen him. They were on the right track!!

**Narufan4ev: I'm… tired… Come back next week and blablabla…**

**Naruto: Ok someone's a little out of it…**

**Narufan4ev: Meh!! (lays down and turns the other way)**

**Sasuke: Ladies and Gentlemen… the author…(sarcastic)**

**Narufan4ev: Meh to you too!**

**Kyuubi: (starts to wake up) Hmm? What happened?**

**Narufan4ev: Meh to you too, Kyuu!! (hehe rhymes)**

**Kyuubi: Well, that is just plain rude!! (stomps off) (Itachi runs after)**


	4. Chapter 3,5

**Narufan4ev: Okay I'm not completely horrible! Here is chapter 3.5!! At it's real length!**

**Naruto: Well, if ya-!**

**Narufan4ev: No chit-chat! To the story!!!**

-with Naruto-

Naruto was scared of what he would find he turned around. He could hear footsteps behind him coming closer but still Naruto refused to turn around.

"If it isn't one of those hippies who are protesting," the first voice said with amusement. "And a girl? What, did you get lost?"

If there was one thing Naruto hated more then going without ramen (which he had to do that morning so he was already testy) it was being called a girl. He spun around on his heel angrily to face a surprised police officer.

"I am NOT a girl! And I did NOT get lost!!" he screeched. After his anger slightly dimmed he took a good look at the two slightly surprised officers. The two looked almost identical except one was older. The older one had pitch black hair tied back into a loose ponytail, pale and flawless skin, and blood red eyes (_Probably contacts,_ Naruto added in his mind). The younger boy had blue tinted hair that spiked up in the back giving him an odd yet cool look, ivory colored skin also flawless, and pitch black eyes that at the moment showed arrogance. They both wore the official police uniform with a red fan symbol on the back. One thing for sure was that these two were incredibly handsome. The charm, however, was broken when the younger boy stepped forward with a large smirk on his face.

"Well, someone's a little testy today," the younger said arrogantly. "And if you're not lost how come you're about a mile away from your 'town'?"

"Wha?! A mile?! Kyuubi is going to be so mad!" said Naruto worriedly almost forgetting his audience of two police officers.

"Kyuubi? The leader of this little uprising?" The older inquired quietly breaking Naruto of his worrying. "Why would he care if one of his subordinates got lost?"

"First of all, this no just a little uprising! It is a serious issue!" Naruto retorted. "Second of all, Kyuubi cares for all of his subordinates! He would always protect them!"

"Oh really?" the older one asked mockingly.

"Naruto!" a new voice erupted from the trees revealing a frantic red head. When he saw his brother his face lit but then he noticed the officers and scowled at them. "I'm going to ask you to step away from my brother."

"No, actually I kinda like standing so close to him," the younger brunette said moving closer to the blond and placing a hand on tan cheek making Naruto blush. "I think he's kinda cute."

"Don't you _dare_ touch my brother!" Kyuubi shrieked while running towards the boy near Naruto but was caught around the waist by the older boy.

"Don't you dare touch _my _brother," the older said calmly holding Kyuubi tighter around the waist with a permanent smirk. "Has anyone told you that for the legendary Kyuubi you're awfully pretty?"

Kyuubi flushed a red only one shade away from his hair. "W-What did you say?! Let go of me!"

"Hey!! Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled and slapped away the other boy's hand to try and run towards Kyuubi. _Tried._ He was also caught around the waist by the other boy. He began to kick and thrash to free himself from the strong grip. "You are so lucky I'm a pacifist!"

"Ya lucky," the other boy said sarcastically while keeping a firm hold on the thrashing boy.

"That's it! I didn't want to have to do this but you've pushed me to my limit!" Kyuubi yelled frustrated. "I'm gonna have to call him! Naruto you know what to do."

He then proceeded to put two of his fingers to his mouth and make a high-pitched whistle. The other two brothers looked towards the forest to see what would immerge next. They waited a few moments before they heard rapid footsteps coming towards them. In a flash a red and gold fox leaped out of the trees and towards the older brunette. The fox then proceeded to bite the startled boy.

"Shit!" he yelled as he released Kyuubi fro m his hold to clutch at his throbbing leg. Kyuubi quickly jumped onto the fox's back and they rode towards the younger of the two brunettes. The fox bit the boy's arm and forcibly removed him from Naruto, who, once he was freed, also jumped onto the fox's back (**A/N: By the way it's a large fox.**)

"Ow! Shit!" the boy yelled as he clutched at his arm.

"You guys shouldn't use such vulgar language!" Kyuubi yelled mockingly to the other pair of brothers, his own smirk forming. Naruto blew a raspberry at them as the two rode back into the trees. After the pain wore down a bit, the two brunettes stood up straight. The fox didn't bite hard enough to break the skin. Only enough for it to surprise them and maybe leave a bruise.

"That was foolish of them," the older said as he observed his leg. "They should've finished us off if they could. Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Ya, how about you Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he observed his arm. He got a nod in response. "But you know what? Those two interest me…"

"Me too," Itachi said as he looked back to where the three had run off. They then turned around and started to head where their comrades were. _Maybe we'll meet again, _Itachi thought to himself.

**Narufan4ev: Yes, that was all supposed to be chapter three! But then I procrastinated and didn't start typing 'til it was really late… so I was really tired…**

**Naruto: Wow, how did you pass school again?**

**Narufan4ev: Hmph! I would've gotten an A- in English if not for that stupid essay!**

**Sasuke: Ya, ya whatever.**

**Narufan4ev: Well, meh to you AGAIN!! Expect the next chapter 2/16/08!! See you then!! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Narufan4ev: Okay I'm updating AND it's still 2/16/08!!**

**Naruto: That took you-**

**Narufan4ev: No talkie! These kind people have been waiting over-(looks at watch) - 12 hours!**

**Naruto: Fine jeez-**

**Narufan4ev: SHH!! On to the story!!**

Naruto was clutching Kyuubi tightly around the waist so he wouldn't fall off the back of the zooming fox, which was dubiously named Kyuubi Jr. Kyuubi ranting about how Naruto shouldn't have run off when they met Hinata and Kiba by an ancient looking tree. Kyuubi didn't want them to be put on the black list too so he told them to wait here. They were overjoyed to see Naruto safe and sound and they both hugged him tightly (well Hinata did Kiba gave him a punch to the head). They then all proceeded to go back to camp, Kyuubi and Naruto riding on Kyuubi Jr. and Hinata and Kiba on Akamaru. As soon as they got back to camp Iruka ran up to them.

"Kyuubi-san! The police are pushing through!" Iruka said worriedly. Kyuubi just spun around to the other three (plus Akamaru, Kyuubi Jr. had already run off).

"You three follow us," Kyuubi said urgently and motioned for Iruka to give him details.

"It's not just any old police force it's the Uchiha Squad!" Iruka said frantically. That stopped Kyuubi in his tracks.

"Are you sure?" Kyuubi questioned. Iruka nodded and replied, "Yes, the symbol unmistakable."

"I thought so, but I wasn't sure," Kyuubi said. "Naruto those two police officers we ran into had to be Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Who?" Naruto said blankly.

"Weren't you listening in class when I was talking about the past and present of Konoha?" Iruka asked angrily. Naruto just sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um… no," Naruto said with a sheepish grin. But before Iruka could go on rant about disrespectful students, Kyuubi cut him off.

"(sigh) Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are the heirs of the clan," Kyuubi said exasperated. "They're also known to be prodigies."

"Those two girly guys?" Naruto said before erupting into laughter.

"You shouldn't be talking," Kyuubi mentioned which shut Naruto up. It was true he had a lithe figure because of his diet of mostly ramen…

"Hey! You're the one with long, girly hair!" Naruto countered. That stopped Kyuubi completely. No one, and he MEANS no one, insults his hair. He spun on his heel and faced his brother who didn't back down and they both glared at each other.

"I'll have you know my hair is perfect no matter what length and-!" Kyuubi was cut off from his rant by Iruka.

"You two stop fighting now!" Iruka ordered the two bickering brothers. They both stopped right away. The expression Iruka was not one to be ignored. Man, he can mean sometimes. "You have to protect this forest remember?!"

"Uh, right yes of course," Kyuubi said hurriedly and clearing his throat. He began to walk again. "Hinata and Kiba you should join the lines."

"Yes," the two answered in unison and ran to the lines.

"Okay like I was saying, they are known prodigies and very dangerous," Kyuubi spoke professionally once again.

"Meh, whatever," Naruto childishly answered. "If I stooped to such a level as fighting I could've taken them."

"I'm sure," Kyuubi said as they came to a stop in front of a long line of Guardians. "Well, Naruto. You get your wish. Wanna try out that new technique I showed you?"

Naruto's eyes lit up and a huge smile was plastered onto his face. "Do you mean it? Seriously?!"

"Sure, knock yourself out," Kyuubi said and ordered for the lines to move back as Naruto stepped forward. The police were about to move forward when Naruto made a series of fast hand seals. When he finished he slammed his hand into the ground and as he raised it vines erupted from the ground making a wall and blocking off the stunned police.

"How was that Kyuubi?" Naruto said excitedly as he maintained the amount of chakra needed to hold the technique.

"Good job! Now just keep concen-" Kyuubi was cut off however.

"Katon: Gokayou No Jutsu!" there was shout from the other side of the wall. Just like that the wall burst into flames. Naruto stood and watched in horror as the wall burnt to the floor. On the other side stood than the two Uchiha prodigies.

"Well, well. We meet again," Itachi said in his higher-then-thou voice. Naruto just stared at where his great wall once stood…

**Narufan4ev: And there you are! An update as good as good can be!**

**Naruto: But the question is… is good really that good?**

**Sasuke: Well, it's certainly not great now is it?**

**Narufan4ev: Well… it's better then bad!**

**Kyuubi: That is true…**

**Narufan4ev: Kyuubi!! You're back!! (glomps Kyuubi much to the anger of Itachi)**

**Kyuubi: YAY! HUGS!!**

**Itachi: Okay now let go of MY fox! (pulls on one of Kyuubi's arms)**

**Narufan4ev: You wait your turn! (pulls on Kyuubi's other arm)**

**Itachi: He's mine!**

**Narufan4ev: NO Mine!!**

**Naruto and Sasuke:… **

**Sasuke: Well, I'm just gonna this here… come back on 2/23/08, k?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Narufan4ev: I'm BAAACCKK!! YAAYY!!**

**Sasuke: (sigh) Yay…**

**Naruto: Woo-hoo…**

**Narufan4ev: What's up with you two?**

**Sasuke: Well, quite frankly…**

**Naruto: We're BORED!**

**Narufan4ev: WHY?!**

**Naruto: All we do is sit here-**

**Sasuke: -talk to you-**

**Naruto: -and then story!**

**Narufan4ev: Well, don't you find talking to me interesting?**

**Sasuke: Not particularly… **

**Narufan4ev: Well, I feel loved…**

**Naruto: Fantastic!! Now onto the story!!**

Kyuubi stared as his brother slowly lowered his head. Kyuubi knew this was a signal. He knew what was coming next and he quickly ordered the lines to move backwards. He quickly backed up along with them all the while staring at his brother.

"You people have gone too far… Killing this forest for your own selfish desires," Naruto said quietly before his head snapped back up to show one of fury. His whiskers now more defined and his previously blue eyes, now blood red and slitted. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!"

He then launched himself at Sasuke at an alarmingly fast pace. He slashed with his newly formed claws at any part of the Uchiha he could reach. Sasuke blocked as much possible against the demon, slightly startled at the new attitude.

"Well, so much for pacifist," Sasuke said sarcastically while blocking a new blow from Naruto. "But he is cute when he's angry."

"Shut up you, asshole!" Naruto yelled slashing out at Sasuke's face which was blocked.

"It was just a few vines. What are you so angry about?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"It was NOT 'just a few vines'! That was LIFE! That was something that lost its life because of you! For no reason at all!" Naruto attacked with new vigor and aimed a powerful kick at Sasuke.

"It was a plant nothing more. What a stupid reason to fight for, idiot." Sasuke blocked the kick with his forearm, then caught Naruto's leg and pushed it so the blond would fall backwards. Naruto quickly balanced and lunged himself at Sasuke.

"You black-hearted-!" As Naruto was about to throw a punch Itachi quickly came up behind and landed a hit onto Naruto's neck to knock him out (he slowly changed back) and he collapsed into Sasuke's arms. Before he fell fully unconscious he muttered, "Ass-holes…"

"Sasuke I'm pretty sure egging him on wasn't the best idea," Itachi said helping lift the blond fully into younger boy's arms.

"Meh," Sasuke shrugged and started to turn around before they heard a shout from behind them.

"Naruto! Where are you taking him?!" Kyuubi yelled while running towards the three. As he ran he quickly performed hand seals and vines shot from the ground. They were about to grab Naruto when a silver-haired man wearing a half mask stepped in front and took the hit instead. Kyuubi pulled him anyways. "I don't want it to have to come to this but give Naruto back or we'll keep… this silver-haired guy!"

"Hmm," Itachi made a thoughtful expression. "Nah, Kakashi can take care of himself."

"You're horrible! Don't you even care about your subordinate?!" Kyuubi questioned angrily.

"Hey, we didn't order him to jump in front of Naru-chan here," Sasuke said with a small smirk and motioning towards the unconscious boy in his arms. The two then turned fully around and began to walk away. Not even listening to Kyuubi's yells.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll get you back!" Kyuubi yelled us the two boys disappeared off into the distance. When he couldn't see them anymore he turned angrily on his heel. "I knew I shouldn't have let him fight! He obviously wasn't ready! I am such a push-over! I should've punished him for that disappearing act he pulled-!"

"Sounds like you really care about him," said a quiet voice. Kyuubi seemed startled by the sudden interruption. He turned around to see Kakashi being dragged along by a vine.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I don't want to have to do this to you. No creature should be imprisoned," Kyuubi said with an apologetic smile. "I just… want my brother back so much."

"It's fine. I've definitely been through much worse," Kakashi with a curved eye, signifying that he was smiling. He then began to look around at the area. "This place is almost like a real town."

"It is a real town. A very peaceful town too," Kyuubi said with a gentle smile. "Our ancestors have been even before Konoha. Naruto's and my great-great-great grandfather Sarutobi the Wise started it."

"So that makes you practically royalty," Kakashi pointed out.

"I prefer not to have such a title. That would make me higher then my comrades," Kyuubi stated. "Right now they only come to me for advice and occasionally leadership."

"Hmm, interesting," Kakashi said. They continued to walk down a line of tents until they came to a small one right at the end of the line.

"Here we are. This is an extra tent we keep for new-comers until they can buy, make, or find their own," Kyuubi stated and lead Kakashi in.

"Find?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow. Kyuubi just shrugged and then proceeded to light a small fire and unroll a sleeping bag from the corner.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to stay in here. I will send someone to take care of you," Kyuubi said and shuffled out.

"Man, they treat prisoners well," Kakashi said while collapsing onto the sleeping bag.

**Narufan4ev: It is done!!**

**Naruto: That was the last chapter?!**

**Narufan4ev: Yep!**

**Sasuke: Y-You're kidding right?**

**Narufan4ev: Who knows…?**

**Sasuke & Naruto: (shiver)**

**Narufan4ev: But seriously it's not!! So come back 3/1/08, k? See ya then!!**


	7. cough sorry

**A/N: Hi everybody. I'm really sorry about this but because I am sick I will not be able to post a chapter this week. I'm really, really sorry because I know my other chapters haven't been the longest but it's taking all my will power just to type this up… If it makes you feel any better I couldn't even go to my friend's sleepover she invited me to! Once again I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about this and I hope none of you catch something like this. Next week's chapter will be very long, k? I promise!**

**-Narufan4ev**


	8. Chapter 6

**Narufan4ev: Sorry about last week, but here ya go! A new chappy!!**

**Naruto: Finally…**

**Narufan4ev: Hey! I found a Pop-tart in my backpack!! YAY!!!**

**Sasuke: Wow random much…**

-with Naruto-

Naruto woke to a warm feeling. He was completely surrounded by warmth and decided to burrow deeper. He wanted to go back to sleep and his sleeping bag has never been this warm- wait a second! He shot up and found himself in a strange room and more importantly a strange room. He quickly scrambled out from under the covers, lost his balance, and landed with a soft 'thump' on the hard wood floor beneath him.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular while rubbing his backside. Just then his memories began to flash back behind his eyes. He remembered his wall being burnt down and being extremely angry then… everything went black. But he remembered being carried away by- "Sasuke!"

Just then the door opened and in came the brunette himself with a smug look on his face when he saw Naruto was awake and glaring at him. "I see you're up."

"What am I doing here you- you-!" Naruto just couldn't find the right word to describe this very aggravating person.

"Bastard? Asshole?" Sasuke offered setting down a tray of food he brought with him.

"I would never say that!" Naruto yelled stubbornly.

"You didn't seem to mind when we were fighting," Sasuke said taking a seat in front of the blond.

"I don't fight, remember? Hello, pacifist?" Naruto said while rolling his eyes. "And my brother called you guys prodigies!"

Then in the blink of an eye Naruto had Sasuke by the collar of his smirk leaving Sasuke to raise his eyebrow. "But I'm not above threats… now let me go or else you'll wish you weren't born!"

"Ya, whatever. I've had that feeling before. It's not that bad," Sasuke said with a forming smirk and he pried the tan hand off his shirt and clutched it in his hand. "Got any better threats?"

"I-I-I-" the smaller boy stuttered out quite surprised at the brunettes reaction. To cover it up he glared at the taller boy wrenched his hand out of his grasp.

"That's what I thought, all bark and no bite," Sasuke said sitting back comfortably. "But I suppose it was a nice try. Maybe if you had more of a killer's intent…"

"Hmph," Naruto answered back to him. "It's sounds as if you're going to train me our something."

"Who knows but for now eat," Sasuke said pushing the tray towards Naruto.

"I would never take anything from you," Naruto said with a pout and turning back to the wall beside the bed, arms crossed. However, he took a glance at the tray of food. "But just to clarify, what is it?"

"Chicken noodle soup, jello, bread and crackers, and some water," Sasuke said to an appalled Naruto.

"So you chopped up a chicken, threw its flesh into a pot of oil, broth, and noodles and then you ground up the bones of a cow, and served it all to me on a silver platter?" Naruto said all the while gagging. "Sounds tempting, but no thanks. But I will keep the bread and water."

"That's all you're gonna eat?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't eat the flesh of another being," Naruto said indigently as he grabbed the bread and crackers. He was about to put the bread in his mouth when he paused. "Was this made with eggs?"

"Yes," Sasuke stated and watched as the blond dropped the bread and crackers back onto the tray. "Are you vegan?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm proud of it!" Naruto said as he grabbed the water and quickly drank.

"Wow, it's gonna bee hard finding you something to eat," Sasuke said as an after thought.

"Ya, so you should just let me go," Naruto said with mock sigh.

"Nope we need you to lure Kyuubi out of the forest," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Do you actually think that would work?" Naruto said with a blank expression. "Kyuubi knows that I would give up my life for that forest so good luck with that!"

"Hn," was all that Sasuke said before picking up the tray and walking towards the door. "I'll try to find something for you to eat."

"Hmph," Naruto said childishly.

-in the forest-

-Iruka POV-

_I hate that man, _I thought as I left his tent for the fiftieth time today. I mean what is his problem?!

It is so aggravating when I go in and try to actually start a conversation and he just spurts out perverted nonsense! And then he has the audacity to order _ME _around?! Iruka stopped just to stomp his feet angrily. _Darn! Darn! Darn! I just want to punch something!_

"Oh, Iruka-chan!" called a voice from the previously left tent making me shudder. I turned around and stomped back into the tent.

"Yes, Hatake-san?" I said with barely suppressed anger to the white-haired man and that irritating curved eye. _And who said he could use my first name!?_

"I was just wondering if I could get an extra pillow and blanket? It's pretty cold," Kakashi asked, his eye glinted as he continued on. "By the way do you have any meat?"

"Um, no I don't have any meat," Iruka ground out. _How many times do I need to tell him we are a vegan community!?_

"Oh, then why are you so flat?" he asked as his eye curved.

"Wai-Wha-?" I stuttered but then blushed furiously when I caught onto his meaning. "You PERVERT!"

"So you do?" Kakashi said with ock wonder and smirked (well you could tell by his eye). "I wonder if it tastes good."

That caused me to turn completely red. "You- you-you-!"

"Ahaha you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Kakashi said with a curved eye. That _infuriating _curved eye!

"I _really _hate you," I said bitterly and stormed out of the tent in a huff. _Darn him! Darn him to heck!_

**Narufan4ev: Well, there you go! Man for me that was really long!**

**Naruto: That was barely long!**

**Sasuke: Ya! You just **_**barely **_**got past 1,000 words!**

**Narufan4ev: Okay so it's a little on the shorter then you were expecting side **_**but **_**I wasn't even going to add in that whole KakaIru part until next chapter!**

**Naruto: (shakes head disappointingly) You sicken me…**

**Narufan4ev: (runs off to emo corner) WAAAHHH!! Naruto hates me!! **


	9. Chapter 7

**Narufan4ev: I know, Iknow. Where the hell have I been?**

**Naruto: Yea! It's way past afternoon now!**

**Narufan4ev: What? So I like to sleep in on weekends! Sue me!**

**Sasuke: Maybe we will…**

**Narufan4ev: Um… (backs away slowly)**

-with Kyuubi-

Kyuubi was in turmoil on the inside. He wanted his brother back and he wanted him back NOW! He couldn't sleep without Naruto's constant jabbering and his life was awfully dull without their bickering and making up. He pulled at his red hair in frustration.

"What am I going to do?!" Kyuubi yelled in distress. "Naruto wouldn't want me to give up the forest but that's exactly what they want me to do! And they apparently can get by without Kakashi…"

Then it clicked in his mind. _What if he's a spy?!_ With that in mind Kyuubi quickly stood from his sitting position and rushed out of his tent.

-Sasuke POV-

I walked down the hallway to the blonde's room holding a tray with new food he'll hopefully find acceptable. I don't even know why I care anyways. He's just a prisoner; here until they've relieved their debt or served their purpose. I don't really care about the prisoners anyways. I mean, Uchiha Sasuke, take care of anyone but himself? That's unheard of! But there was just something about this blond… I slowly came to a stop in front of his room and opened the door to see him sitting in the corner looking at nothing in particular. His sapphire eyes carried a distant look like he was in a different world at the moment.

"What are you doing?" I asked with caution just in case he was doing some weird hippie ritual or something. Hey, you never know. He seemed to snap to attention at my voice though and focused his eyes on. I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly unnerved by his eyes that seemed to look into my soul.

"Hm? Oh I was just thinking," he said absentmindedly taking his eyes away from mine. However, he peered at me suspiciously when I walked farther into the room. "What are you doing here anyways? Why would the 'Uchiha prodigy/prick' care about a lowly prisoner? Why don't you just get a guard or something for my meals?"

"Well, I'm the only one who knows you're vegan and we don't want you starving now, do we?" I answered making the excuse up totally in an instant. Who said I really understood myself? He looked up curiously at the tray, buying my excuse. "I brought miso ramen."

"M-Miso ramen?" Naruto said unsure as he stood slowly from his position. Did I insult him or something? What if it's like a banished food or something? Or so sacred they aren't allowed to eat it?! Wait it's ramen what am I thinking? The next second I found myself lying on my back on the floor with the tray knocked off to the side, and the bowl of broth and noodles sitting in the hand of the blond currently sitting on top of me. He seemed to take no notice of me however and kissed the bowl of ramen. Yes, he _kissed _ it. "Oh ramen! I haven't seen you for three days! Why must you continuously run from my grasp? You are the light in my eyes, the spring in my step, the-!"

I sat (laid) there, in this incredibly compromising position, listening to Naruto's 'Ode to Ramen' for a good 15 minutes until I decided enough was enough. "Excuse me?"

"-your taste that of the food Gods! Hm?" he finally looked down to see me underneath him and, blushing darkly, quickly scrambled off of me leaving me to sit and dust myself off. "Sorry, it's just I haven't had ramen in three days!"

"Yea, yea whatever, just never do that again," I said crossing my legs and fighting the blush that almost came to my cheeks. "I'm glad I actually found a food you like."

"Hey you know why don't you just tell the cook I'm vegan and be done with it?" Naruto asked bringing up the earlier topic in between huge gulps of broth.

"The cook wouldn't be used to cooking vegan dishes and you're so weak and vulnerable that if I told one of the guards to bring your food who knows what those idiots would do?" I said with a shrug as Naruto spluttered and choked on the noodles he was just swallowing.

"W-What did you just say?!" I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Naruto said with clenched fists.

"And you being a pacifist and all you probably wouldn't even hit them if they tried to have their way with you," I continued getting really pissed at the non-existent guards who even dared to come into my imagination… and have their way with the blond… Whatever! You get the idea; I was really pissed off at them!

"You know self-defense and just randomly beating someone up are two different things!" he yelled furiously, a dark blush appearing on his face. I looked at him with a smirk and got my knees. I slowly started to crawl towards him which took him aback if the dropping of his chopsticks and his blush growing said anything.

"Oh really, then why don't you show me some of your moves," I said seductively stopping right in front of him and touching his thigh gently. His breath hitched and just sat there staring. I gave him another smirk and lent back away from him. He seemed to regain some consciousness as he glared embarrassed at me. I couldn't stop the chuckle that left my mouth. "That's what I thought, idiot."

"Y-You just took me by surprise!" he yelled and quickly picked up his chopsticks and continued to eat (eww) in a huff. "Why would you care anyways?!"

I just shrugged and sat there smirk still in place. When he realized that he wasn't getting an answer he hurriedly ate his ramen. When he finished I took the bowl, laced it on the forgotten tray, and stood to leave. As I opened the door I said to him, "You get two meals a day and two showers a week. I suggest you get some sleep."

"Hmph!" was his only answer.

**Narufan4ev: There you have it!! Anew update! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Naruto: It took you forever to update!**

**Sasuke: What an irresponsible author…**

**Narufan4ev: Why are you guys so mean?! (near tears)**

**Sasuke: Hey you're the one who writes these conversations so technically you're mean to yourself.**

**Narufan4ev: Oh… that's kinda weird…**

**Naruto: Well, it is you.**

**Narufan4ev: Ah, touché… (Sasuke & Naruto: What? (raised eyebrows)) What I like saying 'Ah, touché'! Anyways, I've decided I'll be updating every 2 weeks from now on! So see you 3/29/08!!**


	10. Chapter 8

Narufan4ev: HELLO everybody

**Narufan4ev: HELLO everybody!! And yes, I DIDN'T forget to update! I bet you that I would?**

**Naruto: Heck, WE thought she would!**

**Narufan4ev: I find your lack of faith… DISTURBING…**

**Sasuke: Good.**

**Narufan4ev: Well, hmph! I don't need you!**

**Sasuke: Actually you do… you know for the story…**

**Narufan4ev: Nope I could just steal someone else's Sasuke! Like extremely emo and girly Sasuke over there! (points to corner)**

**Sasuke 2: Oh my life is woe… why won't somebody kill me and/or f;;; me?!**

**Narufan4ev: But that's more for ItaSasu (which I love) or NaruSasu (which scares me)… or I could choose that Sasuke over there who's a rich snob! **

**Sasuke 3: Like why am I in this like, dump? Eww are those poor people?! Ewwwww!! OMG the germs!! Where's my limo? I'm have an appointment at Shayshay's Nail Emporium!**

**Narufan4ev: Okay ya never mind…**

**Sasuke 1: Make them go away! Make them go away!! (cowering)**

**Naruto: Right… on to the story!!**

Kyuubi stared at the scene in front of in surprise and slight amusement. _Well, this wasn't what I was expecting, _he thought. He was expecting to see Kakashi sitting on his sleeping bag, maybe in a bored reverie, and reading that book he seemed to like a lot. But what he was absolutely not expecting to see was Iruka lying on top of Kakashi (quite promiscuously) with pillows and blankets surrounding them.

-Flashback-

_Iruka heatedly carried two large pillows and blankets towards his most hated person's tent. He could barely see over the pile but he made it anyways. As he quickly opened the tent he wasn't paying attention to the ground where there was an innocently placed rock. Iruka suddenly found himself falling towards the ground, pillows and blankets flying everywhere. He closed his eyes and waited for the oncoming hit._

"_Iruka!" there was a shout from the side as Kakashi scrambled forward and cushioned Iruka's fall with his own body. Iruka's eye's flew open when he heard a soft grunt underneath him instead of hitting the ground. He looked down at Kakashi who looked back up and into his eyes. "Are you okay?"_

"_U-Um ya-" Iruka said blushing and stuttering as he began to pick himself up. But then someone else entered the tent._

"_Kakashi I want to talk-" Kyuubi cut off however when he saw the position the two were in._

-end flashback-

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Iruka assured hurriedly as he scrambled off of Kakashi who sat up with a slightly disappointed face. "I tripped and-and-"

"It's alright you don't have to explain to me," Kyuubi said kindly. "You're older then me I'm sure you know what you're doing. You're free to pursue any relationship you deem worthy."

"I-him-we're- It's not like that!" Iruka yelled embarrassed and flustered. "I tripped, he caught me and that's all!"

"Ok, ok Iruka. I understand," Kyuubi said calmly. "I came in here to ask Kakashi some questions. May we have privacy?"

"Y-Yes Kyuubi," Iruka said and stood up to leave the tent. Once he left Kyuubi turned to Kakashi with a serious face. "First of all, Iruka is like a father to me and if you dare hurt him I'm not too peaceful to not be able to hurt you."

"I understand, and I have no intention of hurting him," Kakashi answered with as much seriousness as Kyuubi. Kyuubi observed for minute to see if he was lying before he nodded his approval and took a seat in front of Kakashi.

"Good, now I have some questions for you."

"Ask away."

"Are you or have you ever been a spy?"

"No."

"Why did you jump in front of Naruto?"

"To protect the heirs."

"I only wanted Naruto."

"Yes, but they need Naruto," Kakashi said. Kyuubi perked up at this. _Finally we're getting somewhere._

"What could they possibly need from my brother?" Kyuubi inquired.

"I'm sorry but that is confidential information but I can say he has a purpose," Kakashi stated while his visible eye curved into an upside down u. "And I have suspicions that young Sasuke-chan has an interest in your brother!"

"What gave you that idea?!" sputtered Kyuubi.

"Well, while they were fighting I noticed Sasuke never attacked and just blocked," Kakashi stated. "Trust me. I was the one to help train him and he's more of a 'kill now, ask the dead corpse questions next' kind of person. That is unless he didn't want to actually hurt the person."

"That's the exact opposite of Naruto," Kyuubi said.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't even notice himself. Poor kids' probably confused out of his mind!" Kakashi cackled gleefully.

"I can tell you really care about him," Kyuubi said. Note the sarcasm.

"Don't let the laugh fool you! I really do care a lot about him!" Kakashi giggled. "It's just so much fun teasing him! He's like my own personal soap opera!"

"Uh-huh, well I just wanted to ask you a few questions," Kyuubi said with finality and stood from has spot. "With that good night and I hope you're comfortable."

"Wow this is like the best prison ever," Kakashi said with awe. "I'm in a nice comfortable sleeping bag, I have a brunette cutie waiting hand and foot on me, and people are even wishing me good nights! I never want to leave!"

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way," Kyuubi said letting some amusement into his voice as he left and headed towards his own tent. _Now that that's settled, a way to get Naruto back…_

**Narufan4ev: There you are! Brilliant I know!!**

**Naruto: Ya, keep telling yourself that…**

**Itachi: Okay I am getting really pissed off! I haven't shown up for like 16 chapters!!**

**Sasuke: There are only 8…**

**Kyuubi: And when is the ItaKyuu gonna start?! I'm getting impatient…**

**Narufan4ev: Soon, dear Kyuubi, soon…**

**Itachi: Well, make it SOONER!**

**Narufan4ev: Okay, okay!! (starts rewriting chapters quickly)**

**Sasuke: Well, next chapter will be up… is there a 31 in March?**

**Naruto: I don't know.**

**Narufan4ev: Wait… (to the internet!)… YEP!**

**Sasuke: Okay! Then the next chapter will be up 4/12/08, right?**

**Narufan4ev: That sounds about right! Just look for it on a Saturday! See you then! **


	11. Chapter 9

Narufan4ev: Okay don't kill

**Narufan4ev: Okay don't kill!! For I have an offering!**

**Naruto: Ya sure you do…**

**Narufan4ev: No, I'm serious!! An extra long CHAPTER!!WHOA!**

**Sasuke: We shall see…**

**Narufan4ev: Hmph, bastard…**

**Sasuke: Thank you.**

A sigh slipped past Naruto's lips as he turned over on to his side for the 15th time in a half an hour. Why was Naruto so restless you ask? Well, quite frankly… he was bored. He had been there for a day now and nothing had happened! _I mean not even torturing?! Aren't they even going to question me? _Something_?! _Naruto sat up suddenly with another dramatic sigh. _Wait why do I have a bed? Shouldn't be like chained to wall or something?_**(A/N: Kinky ) **_I wouldn't expect anything less from these guys…_

Naruto pouted before getting rid of the idea. It's not like he'd ever been a prisoner before so how would he know? He stood from his bed and sat on the ground cross-legged. He always could concentrate better when he was closer to the ground… He sat on the cold stone ground and leaned on the light blue wall with his eyes closed in a meditative state.

_Okay, escape plan… well as far as I know I'm in… a building… of sorts. And I don't know how far away from the forest I am… and I'm basically screwed… fantastic, _was what was running through Naruto's head at the moment. He opened his eyes with yet another sigh. He slumped against the wall and let his head slump back as he thought of different plans. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. They weren't Sasuke's because first of all: Sasuke didn't wear high-heels and second, Sasuke wasn't that light. He snapped to full attention when his door opened with a creak. I stared at what I saw.

A girl with shockingly pink hair and bright green eyes popped her head through the doorway. They stood (and sat) there staring at each other for before a frown appeared on the girl's face. She stepped fully into the room to show that she was wearing a maid's outfit and had a small figure. She eyed was more over before she huffed angrily.

"_You're _what _my _Sasuke-kun's been paying so much attention to?" she said angrily. "Ugh, what's so special about you!?"

"Um, who _are _you?" Naruto asked a little put off. I mean it's not like he wanted to be here anyways and she comes up yelling at _him_? What the heck?

"_I _am Sakura Haruno, future wife to Sasuke Uchiha and don't you forget that!" she said glaring at him and exaggerating every word with a point of her finger. "But I wouldn't expect some savage boy to know any of that."

Okay _that _threw Naruto over the edge. This (female dog in colorful language) had the **audacity **to call _him _a savage when her own voice resembled that of a monkey?! Hoe dare she! Naruto jumped to his feet angrily. "_What _did you just call me?"

"Hmph, you heard me savage," she just didn't know when to stop, did she? "I don't see why Sasuke-kun doesn't just burn down the whole forest. All I've learned about you people is that you're slackers who lie around the forest. You don't even have money!"

"Listen lady I don't know what your problem is but I think you need some medication for so go away and come back when it's gone," Naruto said, anger bubbling up inside him. This girl was about one word a away from being beaten- I mean having a serious scolding… one so hot it'll burn her to a crisp!- no wait…

"What?!" she screeched making Naruto wince at the pitch. He had very sensitive ears. Sakura was basically fuming now.

"I don't need this right now… I'm in a very foul mood and you're really testing my patience and my beliefs," Naruto said simply as he calmly sat back on the floor. _Okay Naruto, go to your happy place… happy place…_

"I still don't see what makes you so special other then your extreme rudeness," Sakura hissed. Naruto just scoffed at her statement and was about to answer when the rooms door opened once again to reveal Sasuke carrying a tray. Sakura turned towards him with puppy eyes clung to his arm in an instant, not spilling the food. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! You should've heard what this _ingrate_ said to me! He was so horrible!"

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply as he set the tray down in front of Naruto. It was the normal meal of miso ramen, water, and some vegan bread (store bought). Naruto smiled up at him and began to eat. Sasuke just smirked back at him, wrenched his arm from Sakura's vice grip, and sat down in front of him.

"Um, Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" Sakura asked stunned. He just looked up at her with a blank expression.

"Oh, ya Sakura they need you in the kitchen or something," he said as an after thought before turning back to Naruto completely ignoring her. She stood there stunned looking between Naruto and Sasuke before glaring at Naruto, stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut. "(sigh) So annoying…"

"What is her problem?" Naruto asked through mouths of ramen. "I mean she comes in here yelling at me for being here! What the heck?"

"Ya she's just a little weird. I don't know why she hasn't been fired yet, she hardly works anyways," Sasuke said tiredly.

"And apparently she's your future wife so you'd better watch out," Naruto continued with a giggle and moving onto the bread.

"Ya, she's delusional along with most of the girls around here," Sasuke said. Naruto's ears perked at this.

"So where are we?" Naruto asked as if it was an everyday question. Sasuke glanced at him with a smirk.

"It would defeat the whole purpose of not having windows if I told you," Sasuke said.

"What, why?!" Naruto whined.

"It's a precaution. We don't know what kind of powers you guys might have," Sasuke said leaning back on a wall and closing his eyes.

"Whatever, I probably don't need it anyways!" Naruto said childishly and glancing at Sasuke's still form. His dark bangs were covering his closed eyes and his chest went up and down showing he was in deep relaxation. Naruto could tell it wasn't very often Sasuke let his guard down just from looking at his eyes… Naruto blushed when he realized he had been staring and quickly tried to start a conversation. "So I can see why you hang out in here if everybody is like that."

"Yep, so far you're the least annoying person so far, other then my brother, and that's saying something," Sasuke answered opening one eye a crack and a hint of a smirk on his face again. "And plus there aren't many boys around here my age. So it was either this or hang out with Itachi who is always busy."

"Must be lonely," Naruto commented.

"Nah, I'm used to it and plus tormenting you is fun," Sasuke said as he stood up and picked up the empty tray.

"HEY!"

"See ya later," Sasuke said before winking teasingly and leaving the room with a rather miffed and flustered Naruto.

**Narufan4ev: Once again I am so sorry this is late but don't you fear!! NEVER AGAIN!!**

**Sasuke: I bet she won't last.**

**Naruto: I'll take that bet!**

**Narufan4ev: You're all against me!!**

**Sasuke: Ya and?**

**Narufan4ev: WAAAAHHHH!! (runs out of the room crying)**

**Naruto: Well, come back here 4/26/08 (hopefully)!**


	12. Chapter 10

Narufan4ev: Well, here I am once again… writing this story… and for what

**Narufan4ev: Well, here I am once again… writing this story… and for what? Repeated comments (cough****dragonfire04****cough)! Seriously people! I didn't want to be one of those authors who don't update unless they get 5 comments or something but if I have to resort to that… I'll do it! Hey, reviews are a commodity these days!**

**Naruto: Wow, you're desperate aren't you?**

**Narufan4ev: Yes, yes I am.**

**Sasuke: Hmm, I like the way you think…**

**Narufan4ev: (le gasp) Did you just COMPLIMENT **_**me?! **_**Are you sick?**

**Sasuke: No, I'm just that evil.**

**Narufan4ev: Oh, okay! Oh and by the way if ANY of the comments are repeating, they don't count! Well, onto the story!**

Kyuubi was a mess. His once perfectly combed and shiny hair was now tangled and dull. His healthy tan color seemed to have dulled to a pale yellow and his eyes were dilated and sunken from lack of sleep. The tent around him seemed to be reflecting his inner turmoil because it was utter chaos with papers crumpled and thrown away and the fire place's ashes unswept and scattered to the winds. The only thing untouched by the chaos was Naruto's sleeping area which seemed to be waiting for its owner. Kyuubi, at the moment, sat on his own sleeping bag crouched over a piece of paper he was scribbling on and mumbling to himself. An aggravated growl erupted from his throat as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Ugh! They'll expect me that way!" he growled as he grabbed a new piece of paper from a stack next to him and began writing once more. Suddenly his tent opened in the front to show Tsunade peering in and frowning when she saw the state Kyuubi was in. Kyuubi winced at the light that poured into the room. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Kyuubi… have you been neglecting sleep?" she asked as if it wasn't obvious and she took a step inside closing the flap. Kyuubi glared at her.

"Of course I have! I have to make a plan to get Naruto back because apparently nobody else cares enough about him to help!" Kyuubi snapped.

"Of course we care! How could we not-"

"Then why aren't you helping?!" Kyuubi shrieked and clutched at his locks frustrated. "Grrr I'm so angry! You're all hypocrites! You say you want to help but you do nothing! Nothing for Naruto! Nothing for me! Nothing after everything we've done for you! Nothing-!"

Tsunade quickly hit a pressure point on his neck making him pass out and forcing him to sleep. She effortlessly caught his small body and let out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry Kyuu-kun… we really do care and you just don't see that we're all suffering," she murmured to the softly breathing boy as she laid him down. "But don't worry… we'll make a plan."

-- a week later—

--with Naruto—

It had been too long since he had seen his brother, and it had taken it's tole on Naruto. At the moment he was way too grumpy for anything. Not even the sweet taste of Ramen in his mouth could sooth him. And the daily visits from Sakura now weren't helping. Everyday she'd come in and lecture him on how '_she would be the heir of the Uchiha family, don't you know?!_' and how '_isn't Sasuke the hottest thing that ever touched the Earth?! I'm surprised it doesn't burn up in flames from having him walk!_' oh and the ever popular '_Eeeeeee!! OMG Sasuke is SO hot and sexy it should be a crime!_'. Naruto was starting to get the feeling that in Sakura's warped mind he was somewhat of a 'girlfriend' to her, so he was guessing she must be pretty desperate for attention because all he did during her little speeches was stare blankly at the wall as if trying to drill a hill through it with his eyes. But it seemed that every time this happened he was rescued by Sasuke and Sakura was sent away. In fact they had gotten closer over this week and Naruto could even make him _laugh!_ Yes, that's right laugh. It was one of the few things that he liked about being here. And he was noticing a lot more stuff about Sasuke…

1: Sasuke hates sweets.

2: Sasuke hates fake people.

And most of all 3:

Sasuke was lonely.

From what Naruto could Sasuke's family wasn't very close-knit. It was all work and no play and Sasuke's only real friend was his brother, which means he had a serious brother complex. Every other word that came out of his mouth was about his brother. Not that Naruto was much better. Even though there were kids his age around him most of his childhood and he had friends he still looked up to his brother most of all. In fact, most of his childhood was spent stalking his brother. Though at first it annoyed Kyuubi he soon began to give in to the adorable puppy eyes Naruto blasted him every time he would complain.

Anyways, Naruto found himself feeling sorry for Sasuke not matter how much of a prick he was. And plus he brought Naruto ramen everyday! But there was one question Naruto could not answer himself: If Kyuubi comes to rescue him, could he let himself leave or stay and try and help Sasuke?

Just then an alarm went off in the hall and Naruto turned towards the door in surprise as it slammed open and there were three silhouettes all looking towards him.

**Narufan4ev: Well, there you are.**

**Itachi: It's short… why is it so short? Because it lacks… a good author…**

**Sasuke: Oh BURN! (high-fives Itachi)**

**Naruto: Well, I thought it was… wait I don't get this chapter what's going on?**

**Narufan4ev: (sigh) Yes, I know it's short but I had to do something today and well I didn't have time to type so here you go! And I have something that will make you feel better! I might (MIGHT) put…putinalemon!**

**Naruto: Wha?**

**Narufan4ev: (blushes deeply) I might put in a lemon… possibly…**

**Itachi & Sasuke: Eeeeeeeeeee!! Yay! We're gonna have SMEX! (dancing around giddily)**

**Narufan4ev: I said MIGHT! I don't know if could actually write one without dying of blushing so much… well anyways give me 5 reviews and I shall give you a chapter! Bye!**


	13. AN don't kill me!

**Narufan4ev: Ok, this story is… goingonhiatus! (ducks under computer desk avoiding sharp items being thrown) **

**Sasuke: Yeah, they really couldn't tell by the fact that you haven't updated in, what? 8 months? **

**Narufan4ev: (breaks out crying) You all must absolutely HATE me by now! I'm so sorry but I really need to revise this story or something because I feel like it's going nowhere at all! And there are tons of spelling errors, time issues, CHARACTER issues, and all that fun intimidating stuff. And there's also ****What Happens On the Bus, Stays on the Bus**** that needs to be written, and really could any of you really say that this story is absolutely brilliant? And I'm talking seriously here. I love the plot, really I do, but the story itself is pissing me off and I can't let this go on any further! I'm revising the entire story! I won't take it down but if you have it alerted expect some new-old chapters coming out or something! That's all I have to say and I'm really, really reallyreallyreally REALLY sorry! (reads old chapter A/N) Wow, was I really that bitchy…? **


End file.
